Known wireless communication networks often provide more than one radio access technology like GSM, UMTS, etc. The different radio access technologies provide different advantages and disadvantages for a possible requested service like a voice call, data streaming, file download, etc., coming from, for example, different spectral efficiencies, latencies, jitter, etc. Further, one trend in radio access technology is to provide multi-standard base stations, i.e. base stations allowing to run two or more radio access technologies in parallel. Further, most current user equipments already provide the possibility to access a wireless communication network via different radio access technologies.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a wireless communication network with improved characteristics.